Deep In The Forest
by Angelz Gift
Summary: Legend says that the 54th Mistress of the Wolf Tribe is forbidden to marry and must dedicate her life to the tribe. One of them mustnt fall for a single living creature. Their fathers orders must be obeyed.


**Deep In The Forest**

**Chapter 1 : Mysterious Illusions**

**Part 1 : Evening Of Hunting**

Disclaimer: We do not own GaiaOnline.

This story is dedicated to all our Gaian friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMN IT!" Naka, A 16 year old boy gritted his teeth, curled up his fingers and slammed it into the bark of a tree. His clothes were torn and ripped, deep tracks of an animal were scattered everywhere but the animal who made the tracks had ran off into the bushes, it was obvious because of the huge hole in the bushes. "Why does this always happen? ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!?!" Shaking his head in total confusion.

"Dont worry, Naka." Kata, his 17 year old friend placed a hand on Nakas shoulder and comforted him as much as he could. "Well catch that boar next time, besides, this was only a...a practice." Naka frowned at Katas poor excuse, shook his head and removed his hand from the bark, it was red and the mixture of hate and hurt stirred in the red hand.

"Easy for you to say, Kata." Naka said solemnly, nearly crying it out. Naka acted strong, yet he was light hearted and was very kind. "You always bring back offerings to the village when you hunt, EVEN EXTRAS AND EVERYTHING!" Naka gave up and collasped, he dropped to the floor and sat by the tree. "Why..." He felt terrible but still refused to cry.

Kata narrowed his eyes and glared at a nearby bush with the corner of his eye. Something or someone was following the. He wasnt sure if it was bandits but he cant assure that it wasnt so it was best for them to get back to the village. It was best for them to leave now. Turning his head and staring at the path that lead to the village, he sighed.

"Hurry Naka, we dont want the villagers to worry..." Kata started down the path to the village. "How can I explain to the villagers if you got lost?" The villagers were the only relatives Naka had when his parents died, he were fed, looked after, respected and trained by the villagers, now Naka is trained by Kata and Kata is trained by one the top ninjas of the village. Kata trained to gain power and avenge the tragic death of his family and Naka trained to protect the village. Naka glared at Kata and started to walk down the path.

Suddenly, a bush behind him rustled quickly. Naka jumped and turned around. His right foot slowly shifted back. His hand was gripping his rusty Katana, a gift from an old man from the village. It was rusty but hope whirled around the sharp blade. His other hand gripped the sheith and he lowered his eyes at the bushes and got ready to attack.

A small giggled bursted through the long silence. Naka cocked his head in confusion, thinking that it was only the children of the village, he ran after Kata who was far from the place he was at.

The small figure glared at Naka for he wasnt paying attention and the figure grew impatient. She jumped out of the bushes and landed onto Naka. Due to the sudden attack, both of them tumbled roughly to the ground. Both were rubbing their sore heads. Kata heard the comotion and sighed. He leaned againest a nearby tree and waited for Naka to get back on walking.

"Oww..." Naka had enough of the boar...now he had to face...face...WHATEVER THIS THING IS! Because of the fact that he didnt know who it was, he slowly reached for his Katana and pulling out the sword part of his sword. It gleamed where the spots that werent rusty, showing off its whirling hope. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed who the figure was.

"Hehe...Hi Naka-kun!" The 16 year old girl giggled. She had forgotton all about her position..which was on top of Naka.

"H-Hey L..Laur..i-chan" Naka turned as red as a tomato as he noticed her on top of him. They have never been so close. Sure, they have been friends but it was only 2 weeks ago since she became his girlfriend. Which MIGHT give her the authority to jump on top of him. "Whats up?"

"Oh... I felt bored and grandfather allowed me to hang with you." She smiled and gave Naka a peck on the cheek. She looked around, then finally over Nakas shoulder. "And Kata-kun of course!" Kata didnt like Laurens presence so he glared at Naka.

"No, Naka and I was just going back to the village." Even with the sneaky little Lauren found, it wasnt safe to be around when it was getting dark. Kata turned around and walked to the village while Naka and Lauren followed closely behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Michelle Clyne ran towards the wild boar and waved her fingers gently, trapping the boar with 4 invisible walls, the boar frightened, ran in all four directions, hitting one wall after another. Michelle smirked at the boar, thinking of how funny it was of the desperate animal its been very long since she saw such a sight. "Tsk tsk tsk..Keep running and die so early? Me and my sister wont have much fun, now will we?" She frowned and pertended to feel hurt.

"GOTCHA!" Alexa Utachi jumped from the tall trees and threw several shurikens at the boar. The shurikens hit its target perfectly and the boar collasped to the floor, dead. Alexa smiled as she landed next to her sister. Michelle removed the trap with a light wave of her fingers, the trap flashed with many colors and disappeared. "Good idea, Miki-chan. We really should practice our skills while hunting for offerings to our parents. Youve gotten better since we last met 2 years ago!" Alexa said excitedly as she walked and picked up the dead boar and threw it over her shoulders for an offering for their parents.

"Your throws were so accurate! Youve improved a lot, nii-chan." Miki complimented. "Comon Ari-chan, lets go to the temple, to pray for our parents in heaven...and to give the boar..." She said as she looked at the boar. Their parents were leaders of the huge wolf tribe, only those in the wolf tribe can summon upon the wolves, many in other tribes attempted but all have failed to call wolves. However, Miki can also summon birds, eagles, falcons, even the pheonix, if she trains a little more because shes a summoner. Their parents have died when they were young, leaving the sisters in charge of the wolf tribe and right now, theyre doing great. Their parents in heaven are surely proud. Ari nodded and both walked off to the temple. She was to take good care of her sister and watch eachothers backs. Ari had the strengths of Mikis weaknesses and weaknesses of Mikis strengths. (A/N : I know, its kinda confusing.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Temple

Miki pushed open the heavy dusty doors with a strength spell that led to the temple. They went to pray for their parents every 3 days and the door was too heavy for intruders. Luckily, Miki kept learning new skills and ways to open the door. A magician has very high intelligence, not to mention that shes also a summoner. Ari stepped into the sacred place and was greeted by their bodyguard who was told to stay at the temple while they hunted. He looked at the boar and smiled at the 2 sisters, he bowed down immediately as Miki followed Ari into the temple.

"You have suceeded, Mistresses?" He had vowed to protect the princesses of the wolf tribe but they insisted to call them mistress instead, since their parents died and they were the leaders. Gaara was their bodyguard. Even though Ari and Miki were strong, their strength is unthinkable and they didnt know how to use it properly...yet. A little wolf cub ran out of the temple and to Miki. The cub was the cub of their mothers pride wolf. His mothers soul has been taken into the wolf cubss body. Every so often, he could turn to his mother. Only Miki and Ari knows this secret.

Miki held out her arms and the wolf cub jumped into them and began to snuggle up in her arms. "Koko, how have you been? Did Gaara take good care of you? Well, me and Ari-chan have to go settle something so well bring you to the water village and Suki will take care of you for 2 days." Miki showed 2 fingers to the cub. "Dont worry Ill be back!" She stroked Kokos grey fur.

"No need to get so formal, Gaara." Ari snickered at his behaviour. "No one is here." Miki looked at Ari with a glare. _How can she say that? _Miki thought. She shook it off.

"Except mother and father." Miki smiled as memories flashed in her mind, she looked at their parents tombs which reflected honor onto their tribe and village. Miki lifted the boar off of Aris shoulder and set it beside their parents tombs. She sat next to the tomb and closed her eyes with Koko sitting beside her. "Come nii-chan. Sit and pray." Ari went to her young sister and prayed as she did. 2 minutes later, they got up and turned to the waiting Gaara.

"I gotta admit, next time, wed bring something more than I boar. Hunting boars are too easy." Ari suggested.

"Youre right." Miki said, stroking Kokos fur and set him on the ground where he chased his tail. "But please dont make me chase after those other boars at the cave. They roll over the mud and we dont know where they have gone..." Miki frowned.

"Lets go before it gets dark." Ari smiled and walked out of the temple and headed for the light village before it got dark. Miki waved to their parents as she closed the incredibly heavy doors and flew after her sister. Their bodyguard and Koko simply followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lauren, Kata and Naka

Kata noticed another creature in the forest with them which is a shock because the leaf village has claimed the forest 50 years ago. It sickened him to hear Lauren talking with Naka. He wanted to cut short their conversation so he began to start a new conversation and to warn Naka about what he noticed.

"I feel something in the forest with us...and the precense of a boar...your boar-" Before Kata could finish, Naka cut in.

"WHAT?!?! MY BOAR? ILL KILL THEM IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Kata pulled him and glared at him. Kata knew that it wasnt safe for them to be there at this time of day, it cound be possible that they can be captured by bandits. If Naka had to hunt down his boar. Then fine, if Kata couldnt stop him...no one can.

"Fine. It comes from there." Kata pointed to the left path and Naka immediately sped off down the path. Kata guided him through the path. Lauren yawned and ran after them. Yawning every so often made her slower than the rest of the group.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari, Miki and Gaara

Aris ears perked up and her nose rose to the sky. Koko sniffed around. Miki noticed her sister and Kokos reaction as well as she knew that something wasnt right, Miki stopped dead in her tracks. Expecting Gaara to stop as well.

"Nii-chan...you feel it too?" Miki asked her sister. Something is reacting in the air but she couldnt tell alot of it. Just general information. Maybe something more.

"I smell...3 ninjas...2 male and 1 female...only one is advanced though...probably those pesky leaf village ninjas." Ari glared at the thought of those troublemakers.

"Wow...A traitor from our village." She pouted and shivered. "You think its that Kata guy that fought on the opponents side during last years war?"

"Of course. No one betrays our village!! It must be him" Ari giggled.

"He betrayed the light village and went to the hidden leaf village. Whod do that? Only advanced spieces are allowed in the hidden light village...like us. And the water village is nothing like those strangers. The leaf village is the only one near the forest." Ari was impressed about her sister. She has learned over the past year.

"Well, we better go, Mistresses." They walked on and suddenly, a male ninja rushed out of the bushes. He looked worn out and mad...for no exact reason they knew of. Gaara took guard and blocked the ninja from the 2 sisters. Koko growled and showed his teeth while in Mikis arms.

"The in-experienced one." Miki whispered to her sister, giggling. "Looks like he had fought the boar we killed...I can tell hes weak cause he took to much damage from a simple boar!" She giggled.

"Give me back my boar!!!!!!!" The boy yelled. "Or youll be sorry!"

"How dare you speak to the mistresses like that! Do you know who you are and who we are?" Gaara growled at the boy.

"I DONT CARE! GIVE ME BACK MY BOAR AN I WONT KILL YOU!"

Miki stepped up in disbelief, no one has ever shouted at them like that. And no one will. "Hey, you have any idea who we are? YOU? KILL US? YOU AND WHAT ARMY? WHAT CAN YOU DO? HOW BOUT RUN AWAY RIGHT NOW?"

Ari looked at her sister and insisted that they leave and just forget about that filthy weavils, he werent worthy for them even to fight with. He was no match and is just a waste of time. Miki frowned, she wanted to have some fun. But she obeyed her older sister.

"Dont follow us, youre no match to us. Just remember youve crossed paths with the wolf mistresses." Ari eyed the boy. She nodded at Miki and Miki held Koko close to herself.

Ari and Miki both jumped off the cliff and dived right into the river. With Gaara diving closely.

Soon, Kata and Lauren slowly walked to Naka and asked what happened for Naka didnt get his boar back. But Naka said nothing but just peered into the river below.

"What the-.." Naka gasped as he stared down the cliff to where the strangers were no where to be seen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle (+- Ex Dreamer -+): How did you like it? Its quite a cliffie... if you have any ideas, please review! Review and make us happy, happy writers type faster! And...-cough cough- I kinda got lazy at the end. If you review, Ill try to fix it up a bit. See ya all next time!

Ari (Mitsutami): Whats up? Its Alexa! Hope you enjoy the first part! it was really hard, but me and sis pulled it off. We dedicated it to all our gaian friends and Foes (XD) We have classes, so we cant write much, but, we will try and get it out soon. Luv to you all!

Click the purdy purple button below!


End file.
